The choice of Stevie
by CrazyAuthor1
Summary: Stevie is in love with Zander, but does not dare to say her feelings for him. But that changes when Stevie's best friend comes to school with one goal, conquer to Stevie. Can Zander realize their feelings, before is too late.? Who will choose Stevie?
1. Chapter 1

The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

I was in my locker, clutching my books when someone cover my eyes.

"Guess who I am?" he asks me.

"I dunno, perhaps the unbearable my best friend?" I asked.

I turned around and saw it was Zander, he smiled at me and I smiled back. Although I hate to admit it, I am madly in love with Zander Robbins, but I can't say to him, because he is my best friend, and I know that if I confess my feelings for him would ruin our friendship, because I know that he likes Kacey. It would also be uncomfortable for both, because we are in the same band.

"Stevie, Stevie" I hear to Zander and I looked him.

"What?" asked him.

"I'm talking with you, several minutes ago, but you don't pay attention," he told me.

"Sorry," I said, "I was thinking about things more important," he looked at me and hit me in shoulder.

At that moment the bell rang and I went to my first class, while walking down the hallway, I collide with someone and I fell.

"What happen, idiot?" I said.

"Sorry, Stevie" I lift my eyes and I was surprised when I saw that was Ashton Harries, my best friend.

"Ashton" I said and hugged him.

"Hello beautiful," he told me and I returned the embrace.

"Even I can not believe you're here," I said.

"Glad to see you again," he told me.

He returned to hug me and I smiled when he did that.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

Ashton Pv:

I was excited of see Stevie of again, when our embrace was over, I was smiling.

"What do you have to do now?" asked.

"I going to the classroom to read a book," she said "What do you have in mind?"

"I thought of going somewhere, just you and I so we can talk," he told me.

"That would be amazing," she said "I want know, how many hearts, beam broken"

"Ha ha" I said.

Stevie grabbed my arm and we went to a room where there were instruments.

"Where we are?" asked.

"This is where practice Gravity 5" she said.

"You have a band?" asked.

"Actually I play bass" she said.

"But surely you're the star," I said.

"That's not important," she said, "Tell me you did after you went of here?"

"After what happened, I moved to France and lived there until two years, until 2 months ago, my father told me, that we were going return here" I said "And you?"

"Nothing special," she said.

"I'm glad you're not angry about it," I said.

"You're my best friend," she said, "and nothing will change that"

Stevie pv:

After I said that, I realized that Ashton looked down, I grabbed his hands and he looked at me.

"You know that I love you Stevie" he told me.

I realized that he wanted to tell me more, but in that moment enter Kacey, Zander, Nelson and Kevin.

"Stevie here," she said "Hello" Kacey said to Ashton coquettishly.

"Boys and Kacey" said "he is Ahston the new kid and my best friend"

"Hello," they all said.

"Ash, they are my friends Nelson, Kevin and Kacey" said " and he is Zander my other best friend."

When them are looked, it seemed that there was tension in the air.

"Where you met Stevie?" Kacey asked.

"It was my neighbor until I moved to France," Aston said, "and now going do it again"

"That means your nightmare begins again" told me.

"Ha ha" I said.

"I think it's the other way around," I said.

"You are not a nightmare, you're a dream," he said and I smiled.

"What class do you have?" I decided to ask.

"Chemistry" he told me.

"I have the same kind" I said " we go"

We all left of there and every one went to his classroom, I realized that Zander was mad at me but did not know why.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

Ashton PV:

I was fortunate that classes ended quickly, There was so much I wanted to tell Stevie, but couldn't. She was always with her friends, she also included me, but was not going to say in front of them. I realized of the looks of Stevie to Zander and I realized that if I want to be the boyfriend Stevie first I have to conquer it. I know that It is not going to be easy, because it is not like any girl. She is different, it is special.

When I got to my home, I went to my room, I grab a favorite book of Stevie and chose a poem she likes. When you finish writing, I could not help but smile, I just hope that she enjoy.

Stevie Pv:

Zander has accompanied me to my house, we had to do a task. I realized that he was angry with me, because he had not spoken to me all the way and usually we walked to my house talking about the band, but now he was quiet and serious.

"Are you angry with me?" asked.

"No," he lied to me

"Tell me the truth," I said, "You know that you can't lie me ".

"Okay," he said "I'm mad at you, because I thought that was your only best friend"

"Ago much time that I didn't know anything about Ashton ," I said, "and the last time I saw him, Ashton and I we had had a fight and I thought that not we were best friends"

"But it seems that for him, both follow remain friends," Zander said.

"You are jealous?" asked.

"No," he said.

"You're jealous, You're jealous"

"If I'm jealous," he said "is normal feel jealous of your best friend"

After he said that, we enter to my house and we enter to the living room to do homework, Usually Zander and I, we do homework in my room, but my brothers are very jealous when Zander this near me.

Zander PV:

I don't understand because I'm jealous of Stevie, she is entitled to have more friends. Kacey is also my best friend, but I'm not jealous of her. I also realized of like Ashton looks at Stevie and I don't like. When we finished homework, I went home, I wanted to write a song, every time I was with Stevie I feel inspired. That's why I always say that Steve is my muse.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

Stevie Pv:

When you arrive at school the next day, I saw a group of girls was surrounding Ashton, when he saw me, he smiled at the girls and approached me.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," he told me sarcastically.

"I thought you were having fun," I said.

Ashton rolled his eyes and we entered to school, he went straight to his locker and I went to my locker. When I opened my locker, a note fell to the floor, immediately grip and I read that said.

- _I long so much to see your_

 _hazel eyes_

 _Look in them is like_

 _Admire the sunset when the sun sets-_

After you finish reading the note, I couldn't help but frown. I decided not to pay attention, because surely it was a joke or someone put it's in wrong locker. I did the note, one paper ball and grabbed my books for my class. I admit I got a little curious by the note, because everyone knew that was my locker.

Ashton Pv:

From my locker I saw that Stevie was reading a note, immediately I smiled, but my smile faded when I saw that she did my poem a ball of paper, but I realized I did not throw it, she put the ball of paper it back in the closet. I knew I was going to cost but was determined to conquer again to Stevie. Grab another piece of paper, I wrote the other part of the poem and hope no one will notice and put it in his locker but now with his name.

When I went to my first class I saw that Stevie was sitting next to Zander, I had to sit next to Kacey, she smiled at me as I sat beside her. While the teacher explains the class, I was sending messages to Stevie.

Kacey Pv:

From the first day I met Ashton, I realized that he had feelings for my friend and today confirm my suspicion. Today I have come early to school because I had to do some work, when I saw Ashton, I approached to talk to when I saw that he put a colored paper in the locker of Stevie. I am the only person who knows the key to open the locker of Stevie, when I open the locker, could not help smiling when I read the poem. I only hoped that my friend was gave opportunity to Ashton and stop suffering by Zander, who only sees how his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

Stevie PV:

After the class ended, I went to my locker to find my notebook where I had the new songs. When I get there I saw that Kacey was there, I realized that I was expecting.

"What happens, Kacey?" asked.

"You and I have to talk about something important," she told me and I look to Kacey "because you never told me you had a friend so handsome"

"It does not seem so important," I said and she looked at me with furrowed funcido.

"Stevie" she said "He is so handsome and obviously in love with you"

"Ashton and I are just friends," I said.

"Are you sure, Stevie?" someone asked.

I turned my head to the right and saw Molly and Grace crossed arms.

"Since when listening to conversations of others?" asked Kacey.

"We were walking down here and hear the name of the cutest boy in school," Molly said.

"Don't lie Molly" Grace said, "We were secretly listening to conversations of Kacey and Stevie as we always do"

"Shut up, Grace" Molly said annoyed "but tell me Stevie, how someone like you can be friends with such a handsome boy?"

"Because to Ashton likes smart and talented girls" Kacey said, "and for his misfortune, Grace and you, have none of those qualities"

Kacey PV:

After I said that, Molly looked at me angry and Grace was with his mouth open.

"Come on Grace" Molly said, "We have nothing to do here, with these ignorant"

When they were gone, Stevie and I smiled, Grace and Molly would learn not to insult my friend. I put my arm around my friend and after closing his locker, we went to rehearse with the band. When we got there, I saw that Ashton was playing a guitar, when he saw that we were in the door, he smiled kindly and he closed a small notebook.

"What makes the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked and approached Stevie.

"Ash, you know I do not like to tell me so," she said.

"Sorry, my little princess," he said and Stevie looked upset "was playing, Stevie"

"I hope so," she said.

While we wait to the others, Stevie, Ashton and I talked, He was sweet, smart and sarcastic, I also realized I was in love with Stevie, because he look at her,all the time of the conversation. When the boys arrived, I realized that Zander frowned when he saw Ashton.

"Hello Girls and Ashton" said Kevin.

"What's he doing here?" Zander asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my friend," he said and he put a arm around Stevie.

"Sorry Ashton, but we have to practice" Zander said.

"I understand" said "I think it's best it is that I go"

"I think he should not go," Zander looked at me and said "I think it's good to practice in front of someone, so when we are famous, It is not going to intimidate to us, the crowd that see us go to concerts "

"Kacey have reason," Nelson said.

When Nelson said that, Zander grumble but nobody seemed to pay attention, while I was singing, Ashton watched all the time Stevie. When practice was over, it was at night, Zander wanted to take to Stevie to her home, but she decided to go with Ashton.

Stevie PV:

When Ashton took me to my house, he was very kind to accompany me to the door.

"See you tomorrow" I said.

I was about to enter my house, but Ashton grabbed my hand and I look at it.

"Stevie," he said.

" What happen ?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow" he asked.

"Sure," I said and smiled "Just let me tell my mother and my friends, and after school and we go to see a movie" His smile disappeared "Are you okay?"

" Yes " he said.

After that, he kiss my cheek and went to his house. I enter with a smile on my face, I knew that Ashton wanted to go alone together, but I do not feel comfortable alone with, may seem an date.


	6. Chapter 6

The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

Ashton PV:

This day had been long, but I was happy because after we would go to see a movie with Stevie and his friends, although my idea was just us two, but I can not say no to her. When we got to the cinema, the girls went to the bathroom and I went to buy tickets, most have chosen a boring movie, but Stevie and I wanted to see a horror movie, I buy two separate tickets.

When the girls was out of the bathroom, we went to the room of cinema, where we would go to see the movie, when the movie started, I made a sign to Stevie and both left the theater.

"You still want to see a horror movie?" asked.

"No" she said "Let's have fun"

I couldn't help but smile when she said that, I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged tightly, the two we started walking around to find something fun. Both we headed to the ice cream shop to buy ice cream.

Zander PV:

Although the movie was good, can not pay much attention, I realized that Stevie and his friend were gone and not yet returned. When we left the theater, I saw that Stevie and Ashton that was are laughing, while that them are the mouth with a napkin were cleaned.

"Where were ?" asked Kacey, when them approached to us.

"The movie was boring and we decided to take a walk," Ashton said.

"Then this idiot came up with the great idea of starting a war of icecream" Stevie said.

"I know to you liked my idea," Ashton said.

"It was fun," she said, "but I have the face and sticky hands"

"We're going to the bathroom Stevie" Kacey said.

Stevie Pv:

When we entered the bathroom Kacey and I wash my hands and face, my friend gave me handkerchiefs to dry your hands and face, I realized that she had crossed arms.

"What happens?" I asked.

"What happened to Ashton?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

" Really ?" she asked.

"I told you we're just friends and nothing more," I said.

I was tired that always Kacey ask me the same thing, we left the bathroom and Ashton took me to my house. When we got to my house, Ashton attempt to make me laugh, but it did not work.

"Because you are angry, Stevie?" he asked me concerned.

"For nothing," I said.

"You know that I know you since you were small and I can't lie me," he told me.

"Kacey thinks you're in love with me," he confessed, "That's completely crazy, right?"

"It's not crazy," said Ashton and I look at him.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" I asked.

"I like you since you were a little girl," she said "I fell in love with you and I never tell you because I was afraid of losing your friendship, but I can't take it anymore "

When he said that, he approached me and kissed me passionately, at first I was surprised, but then I close my eyes and kissed him back. I never thought that Ashton was in love with me, he was my first kiss, but honestly it surprised me.

Our kiss was interrupted when one of my brothers opened the door, I was lucky it was my younger brother, Ashton separated from me and greet my brother, but showed him the middle finger.

"Sorry," he told me.

Grasp the hand of my brother, and the two we enter the house, I had to convince my brother to say nothing of what he had seen. I knew that I was to convince to my brother, but first I have to think about everything that had happened.

* * *

What do you think ? I know that long ago I don't upgrade, but I would like to know your opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : The characters of How to Rock, are not mine.

* * *

When Stevie came to school he went to find his friend, Kacey was talking with the boys of the new song she was doing.

"Kacey we need to talk" Stevie said.

"Before, I want that you read the song," she said.

"It's what we talked about yesterday," Stevie said.

When Stevie said that, Kacey looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow and she nodded. Kacey grabbed Stevie's hand and they left, leaving the boys bewildered by what had happened.

"Now tell me what has happened," Kacey said.

"Ashton kiss me" Stevie said.

Kacey had to put his hands in his mouth to keep from screaming, after strongly she embraces his friend.

"he wonder if you want to be his girlfriend? Will they have an appointment? Ashton kiss right or wrong?" Kacey Asked.

"Quiet Kacey" said Stevie "Inhale and exhale"

"I'm calm," she said, "just answer my questions"

"Ashton and I are not dating, not asked me out because our kiss was interrupted by one of my brothers" Stevie said quietly, "and if is good kisser"

"But they will have a date sometime?" Kacey asked.

"I don't know ," Stevie said "this was very surprising for me, Ashton is one of my best friends and also you know that"

"you in love with Zander" Kacey said.

Stevie looked down and bit her lip, did not like someone to know that this deeply in love with his best friend, although Kacey is his best friend girl.

"Give him a chance to Ashton" Kacey said, "but first Make it clear what happens to you with another guy"

"I don't want to hurt him," she said, "Ashton told me that in love with me since I was small"

"So you say that you like someone else and then see what happens with Ashton" Kacey said "maybe it's the person who makes you forget Zander"

"I don't think it's possible," she said whispering.

Kacey put an arm around her friend, then leave the empty room where they were talking about. Neither she realized someone was listening, his conversation.

* * *

Hello! I know I've been missing, but I have returned! I hope I continue to support this story.


End file.
